Lost, Then Found
by LittleCajunLady88
Summary: A two-shot of Chuck and Sarah after their series finale kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on March 15, 2015 and the prompt was "I almost lost you."_

* * *

They were at the beach. Their beach. Chuck had sat in the sand beside Sarah and told her their story upon her request. She'd laughed and cried throughout, and she really isn't sure why. If she has no memory of him, and no memories of their lives together, then how can this man still affect her this way?

Now he mentions his friend Morgan, who has this crazy theory that she'll regain her memory if Chuck kisses her. It sounds a bit too much like a fairy tale to her, but she can't deny that she _wants_ to kiss him. So she tells him so.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He smiles and leans in. The kiss is soft at first, and she enjoys it, but unfortunately no memories come. However, there is something familiar about it, like her lips know how to respond to his without her having to think about it. The kiss deepens. When they finally break apart, she keeps her eyes closed. She isn't ready to open her eyes and see his disappointed face, not when she's hurt him so much already.

She can still hear it in his voice though. "It didn't work."

Sarah shakes her head and slowly opens her eyes. His face is only inches away from hers, and when she looks him in the eye a memory suddenly takes her breath away. She can see him standing in front of her, wearing a tux. And when they kiss it feels exactly like the kiss they just shared. She can feel it on her lips. Sarah then feels a sudden swoop in her belly as she remembers the way Chuck dipped her and kissed her neck. She leans away from him now, her fingers pressed to her lips.

"Sarah?" he asks, searching her face. "Are you okay? Do you remember something?"

Her voice sounds dazed. "I think so. You looked nice, very . . . handsome. Then we kissed, and you grabbed me and dipped me. I think I might have heard laughing? Were people clapping?"

Chuck's eyes start to tear up and he lets out a happy laugh. "That was our wedding! You remember our – oh wow!"

Before she knows it, he's hugging her tight. When she doesn't return it with quite the same enthusiasm, he stops himself and pulls away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to … I just can't believe it actually worked! Do you remember anything else?"

This is where she has to disappoint him. "I'm sorry, Chuck, but no."

He's sad, she can tell. But he recovers nicely. "It's fine. At least you remembered _something,_ right? And it's our wedding! If I could've picked any memory for you, it would've been that one."

It's certainly a nice memory to have, though something is still missing. She might slowly be regaining her memories, but she still feels emotionally detached from them. It isn't enough just to remember, she needs to _feel_ them as well.

Sarah isn't ready to give up just yet. "Can we try again?"

"Of course. I can kiss you all day if you want me to."

She smiles at that and they kiss again. Sarah tries to hold on to her new memory, to really immerse herself in it. At first it feels just like before, but the longer the kiss goes on the more excited she feels. Sarah Walker with butterflies in her stomach? It's ridiculous but true. This is the first time she's begun to feel what she thinks she's supposed to be feeling towards this man. She wants more, not only memories of Chuck but the last five years of her life.

They don't break apart. In fact, he holds her closer. Suddenly more memories come, but they flash so quickly through her mind that she can hardly make sense of them. The memories are confusing and disjointed, but they're there. Sarah remembers a bracelet, a ticking bomb, and a salmon colored dress. Then there's a watch, and a music box, and little girl named Molly. She pulls away again when the barrage of memories become too intense.

"Chuck, I …" she says, grabbing her aching head. "I think I'm starting to remember."

"Oh my god, Sarah!" he cries. His eyes are filling with tears again. "I can't believe it. I almost lost you."

She has to try to explain before his hopes get too high. "Chuck, I'm not … I mean, I don't suddenly remember everything. They're more like a few random flashes, and I can't really make any sense of them yet."

He visibly reacts to the word 'flash' but doesn't comment on it. Instead he takes her hands in his and assures her, "It's okay. This just means that maybe someday you'll be able to remember everything. No, not maybe . . . I know you will."

She smiles, feeling a strong wave of affection for him that she swears wasn't there two kisses ago. Sarah hopes he's right because right now she wants nothing more than to remember every moment she's ever had with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I posted this drabble to tumblr on April 9, 2015 and the prompt was "I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Chuck is sitting at the desk in his and Sarah's bedroom when she walks in, heading straight to the closet to pick her outfit for the day. Even though they've been together for so long now, his eyes still leave the computer screen to track her every movement. Her body has always moved with a precise sense of purpose for even the smallest things. He is so enamored by her that it takes a moment for her words to register.

"I thought I was pregnant."

"What did you …? WHAT?!" He's out of his chair in an instant.

She smiles. "Chuck, relax. I meant before the memory wipe. We thought I might be pregnant. I just remembered us reading the results together. That did happen, right?"

His heart is still hammering in his chest and he manages a weak laugh. "Right, yes, of course. That did happen. Should I have told you . . .?"

Ever since that day on the beach when they'd kissed, Sarah's memories had started to return. It was a slow and difficult process, but in the last year and a half she'd regained most of her memories. However there were some things, mostly inconsequential things, that were taking their sweet time to return. Chuck wasn't always sure what he should remind her of, especially when months ago she'd told him she preferred to let the memories come naturally.

"Normally I'd say no, but this is a big one. Can you imagine if I _had_ been pregnant when Quinn took me? I could've woken up pregnant with no memory of how it happened."

It's something Chuck has thought about before, and he's always been grateful that the test had come out negative. Not that he didn't want a baby with Sarah. He wanted many babies with her, in fact. But that would've been the absolute worst timing for so many reasons.

"Everything turned out the way it was supposed to I guess," he says. She gives him a quick kiss and returns to the closet. It's then that he wonders what brought on the memory. Sometimes the memories come on their own, but most times they can be triggered by almost anything. He asks, "How did you get this one?"

She takes out a dress, holds it up to herself, and puts it back. "I was in the bathroom earlier and I suddenly got the strangest sense of déjà vu, and then it all came back to me."

His eyes narrow as he watches her idly push clothes aside. "Déjà vu? For it to be déjà vu, you would've had to be doing something very similar, and you weren't … there's no way you …"

She has an amused little smile on her face when she turns toward him again. "For a spy you're surprisingly bad at this. But you didn't realize it the first time either, did you?"

Sarah reaches into the pocket of her robe and then gives him something. Chuck turns the small object over in hands and sees it's a pregnancy test, and right there written plainly it reads PREGNANT. He looks up at her to see she's positively beaming. His gaze returns to the stick and her face again and again, like he can't believe what he's seeing.

"Are – are you sure? Because –"

"Chuck, I took three. I'm pregnant."

He can't help the happy, goofy grin that spreads across his face. He suddenly takes hold of her, wrapping her up in a hug. "Oh Sarah! This is – I can't believe you're – oh wow."

She laughs. "So you're happy?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! And you?"

Sarah Walker rarely succumbs to tears, so when she does it's always surprising. He can tell by the way she looks at him with so much warmth that he can trust when she says, "I'm very happy."


End file.
